Field
The present disclosure relates to a method for controlling an image pickup apparatus.
Description of the Related Art
Recently, with the extension of a camera communication function, the number of systems in which a camera image capturing function can be controlled from an external apparatus such as a smart phone has increased. As such systems, systems in which the zoom position of a lens can be controlled from an external apparatus are known.
There are various lens zoom methods. For example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2016-45813 discloses a method of controlling a zoom magnification and a zoom speed by a touch operation. Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2016-167722 discloses a lens control method of displaying a power zoom control screen when detecting that an attached interchangeable lens includes a power zoom function and determining a zoom speed in accordance with a touch position on the screen.